walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tina (TV Series)
Tina is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the sister of Sherry and sister-in-law of Dwight. She is a former member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Tina's life before or after the outbreak started. She used to babysit Carla and Delly with her sister. She required regular doses of insulin to deal with her diabetes. She may have lived in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Always Accountable" Tina is first encountered by Daryl Dixon after his brief hassle with the Saviors, huddled up with her sister in the forest. After her little group takes Daryl hostage, they decide to give him to their previous group in exchange for their truck, nicknamed "Patty", only to find that their compound is overrun with walkers. While trying to decide what to do next, Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin. While Sherry and Dwight tend to Tina, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flee. Upon realizing that the duffel bag of supplies contains Tina's insulin, he reluctantly returns to them all of their supplies. After meeting up with Wade and his men and getting into a brief altercation, Tina witnesses Cam be bitten by a walker on his arm. She watches as Wade amputates Cam's arm with a machete. Escaping Wade and his men, the four run across a greenhouse in the forest that houses the bodies of two of their dead friends, Carla and Delly. While trying to place flowers between them in their memory, they suddenly realize that they have reanimated as walkers. Startled, Tina collapses on top of them, breaking them free and enabling them to bite into her neck and rip out her throat. Sherry, Dwight and Daryl watch on in horror, reacting quickly in an attempt to save her life, putting the two walkers down. Tina dies from blood loss in her sister's arms, all the while Sherry apologizing to her for what has happened. Dwight later buries her along with Carla and Delly next to the greenhouse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tina has killed: *Carla (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Delly (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies To clear out the walkers in the forest near her compound, Tina helped Dwight light the forest ablaze. The fire led to the deaths of two of her friends. Death Killed By *Carla (Alive, Infected) *Delly (Alive, Infected) *Daryl Dixon/Dwight/Sherry (Before Reanimation) As Tina stands over the corpses of her two friends killed by fire she and Dwight had started, her friends suddenly attack her, ripping her throat out, painfully killing her. It is assumed that Tina was then put down by Daryl, Dwight or Sherry before she could reanimate. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" Trivia *.Tina is the first Savior to die on-screen. **Additionally, she is the only deceased Savior who is not confirmed to be killed by a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone or the Hilltop Colony. *Tina has a diabetic medical condition that requires her to take insulin regularly. Category:Deceased Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor